Changed Phantom
by Celistial Moon
Summary: What if, Danny decides to tell his parents his secret and they didnt take it so well? The one thing that changed his future, Is it for the better or the worse? Read to find out!
1. The beginning

_**Hey guys, it's me CM~ I know I promised to make 4 chapters but damnit, I hit such a hard block. So I rewrote and rewrote the chapters trying to figure it out and I figured it out. I want Danny to be bad ass, not some robot, so he's going to have an attitude change*smirks evilly***_

_**Danny: Oh god.**_

_**Toodles~CM**_

* * *

Danny screamed and transformed as bolts of electricity coursed through him. He was wearing black cargo pants with a green belt and a black T-shirt with the DP logo on it. He had a black leather jacket with green stitching on, and he had black combat boots with green stitching too. After they moved their thumb off the button, that fucking button, he lay still on the floor, still twitching.

One of the agents kicked him, and screamed, "You little fucker! You're supposed to stay Phantom all the time!" He resumed kicking and the other agent joined in, saying,"You little shit, you forgot the last flag on the corner!" Danny knew that was a lie. He had gotten all the 20 of them.

"Guys! Check this out, our little Phantom broke his record by 5 seconds! That means he got all 20 flags in 5 seconds! This is great! The director will be pleased to know that Phantom has been improving," the technician said.

The agents kept kicking him for 5 minutes, and went over to see his speed. "Holy shit! His flying speed is 200 MPH!"

The other agent let out a low whistle, saying, "Hot damn! That's a hell of a lot better than when he came in, and that was what, 2 years ago?"

"Yea, that was 2 years ago; his MPH was 90," the technician confirmed.

All the while, Danny heard that and realized he had been imprisoned for 3 years. That thought gave him rage, but it quickly subsided as the memories came. The first year was at his parents._ No! No, don't think of that_! Danny suddenly said to himself, but he was helpless against the memories rushing through his mind.

* * *

**_His mind_**

"_No, please NO!" Danny screamed to his parents as they strapped him down into the table. _

"_Shut up! You stole Danny's face and I will save him by taking you apart molecule by molecule!" Maddie viciously yanked at his stomach strap. _

_Jack, in the meantime, was getting tools for the "inspection". Danny felt every single stroke of the scalpel as it cut into his skin over and over. He felt them tugging at his insides until a part of something came loose. They withdrew his blood over and over again. They weren't stopping until they found Danny's 'face'._

_He lay on the table, on top of his blood, which he could hear dripping down to the floor. He also heard arguing upstairs and idly wondered what happened to his sister and friends. He closed his eyes._

_ Oh well, he thought to himself, they can't save me because I chose to tell them instead of keeping my big mouth shut._

_ He heard the basement door swing open, and opened his eyes. He saw the GIW, and heard them thank his parents for the data that they sent them over the year. When Danny heard the word, year, he realized that time had gone on faster than he thought and he had been dissected and vivisected for a whole year. _

_He felt someone at his ear and they whispered, "Don't worry, Phantom, we'll turn you into a killing machine for the government."_

_ He then felt the straps coming off and he was being hauled into another stretcher, this time, it looked like he was being transported into another place. He was so tired; he could barely keep his eyes open, so he slept. But just before he went to sleep, he could've sworn he heard his friends and sister calling for him, desperately as he was being transported into the vehicle._

_After that, it was pure hell. They made him stay into his Phantom form for weeks at a time, electrocuting him longer each time he went human. He went through training and 'programming'. They taught him how to fight in many styles and he learned that if he was good, he wouldn't be hurt so bad. But if he was bad, they kicked and punched him for what seemed like years, but in actuality it was days. He got stronger and faster. They pitted him against ghosts. _

* * *

**_Present Time_**

"Phantom! Get your ass in gear! You're going to be fighting a ghost! Don't disappoint us, Phantom." One of the agents warned him with a leering look in his face.

Danny said, "Yes, sir. I won't." He hoped that it would be over quick, he really didn't like fighting helpless ghosts._ Man up, Phantom_, he told himself. _Man Up_.

* * *

_Okay so that's it for this chapter. Not bad, eh? Anyways, I need them reviews, people! You want this story to be awesome, REVIEW! I might give you cake or cookie, depends on the REVIEW! –CM_

_P.S If one of you would make Danny in his new clothes, I would love it and make it for the cover of the book, just send me the link in the review._


	2. The escape

_Hey, readers (and reviewers) out there! Enjoy, and please review! I can't make this story awesome, if you don't review!~CM_

* * *

**Skulker's POV**

_What is going on? After the humans in white captured me, they gave me upgrades? I thought they hated ghosts. But now, it seems they've put me in a ring with another ghost. I grinned evilly as I knew I was going to win, because after all, I am the best hunter in the Ghost Vortex! _When the lights snapped on, he saw another ghost. He blinked and saw Phantom. He turned his head and whipped it, looking at Phantom again. He stared incredulously. _What the?!_

"Hey, whelp, what're you doing here?" I called out uneasily, sensing the high levels of tension coming from him.

I looked closer using my upgraded gear, and I was shocked. He was wearing different clothes (The ones I said in the beginning) and he had a large collar, which was teeming with electricity.

"Oh no, Phantom, they got you too?!" This wasn't good at all! Even I knew he was a rarity with humans and ghosts alike, but if he was like this then it means…

"Phantom, are they controlling you?" The collar he had on suddenly gave him a jolt and he started for me. I was screwed, I knew it, after all, he did keep beating my ass every damn time. But I still tried to talk to him.

"Phantom, you don't have to obey the humans, I know they're hurting you but you can resist it!" He was too far gone, I saw it in his eyes, so I floated up and scanned the entire area, looking for a place where I can phase through and report to Vlad Masters about this. _There!_ Phantom must've slammed a lot of ghosts to make it so weak and big. I phased through and I flied so fast, I barely saw anything.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

I was in the ring and I saw Skulker. _Wait, what? What was he doing here?_ I wondered and he started to talk to me. But my programming took over. _Ghost sighted, he seems to be mildly dangerous._ I looked at him, up and down for weaknesses. He had 3, the head and the legs. The collar electrocuted me lightly and I knew that meant I had to go and finish this soon because if I take too long, they would beat me for days again. I think I heard him talking, but he stopped and floated into the ceiling. He was frantically moving his head everywhere. I stopped, confused. _What? Was this supposed to harm or distract me?_ He stopped looking and immediately darted for a spot on the wall. I lunged after him, but it was too late. He vanished. I darted in after him, flying. Then the programming stopped. _Wait? I'm free? Oh my god! IM FREE_! I whooped with joy and flew towards Amity Park.

* * *

**Skulker's POV**

I arrived in the mansion in a matter of minutes. I went inside to tell Masters of what just happened. I found him on a sofa, stroking his cat, Maddie. "Vlad! I found Phantom!" Vlad shot up so fast, his cat yowled indignantly at being thrown to the floor.

"What? Where?! What has happened to him?!"

"Vlad, slow down. First, he is in the white human's base."

"White humans? You mean the Guys in White?"

"Yes," Skulker confirmed.

"This is really bad, I must talk to Danny's friends to find out what has happened, but that can wait, until you tell me every single detail about him." Skulker told him everything, right down to what Danny was wearing.

"This is seriously bad, I think they might have brainwashed him or did something to him," Vlad fretted. "All right, I have to go to his sister and friends immediately.

Skulker himself was heading towards the Ghost Zone, having promised Vlad never to speak of this to anyone.

* * *

**Vlad's POV**

Vlad turned into Vlad Plasmius and left for Amity Park. I arrived there in record time and I went to Sam, Tucker, and Jazz, and told them all to meet in the Nasty Burger. The trio was sitting in a table when Vlad arrived and sat down at the table with them.

There was a moment of silence until Sam blurted a question," What happened to Danny?" After that, there was a shit ton of questions (I'm way too lazy to say them :P)so in the end the trio was feeling a lot. Sam was feeling helpless and ashamed at herself for not acting sooner.

Everyone else was feeling the same and Jazz asked," What are you going to do? I know you are going to try to save Danny, I want to help too because he's my little brother and I didn't even help, not once."

Sam and Tucker said at the same time, "Me too!"

I was astonished at them; I really hadn't expected that the bonds between Danny and them were very strong.

"First, we are going to talk to Jack and Maddie," he said this with a solemn face. They all headed out to Danny's house. They arrived there, prepped with questions. When they arrived, Jazz was going to turn the knob, when the door swung open. Maddie was standing there, in her jumpsuit and looking prim. She saw Vlad, ands simply called to Jack. "Jack! Your friend is here!" Jack bounded up the steps of the basement covered in green goo. He hugged Vlad, also covering him in green goo.

"Get off of me! I'm not here to hug you. I'm here to talk about Danny." Jack and Maddie's faces grew solemn and Maddie asked him, "Do you know where Danny is? We haven't seen him in 2 years. Do you have information on him?"

Vlad responded by saying, "You've sent him into hell." Jack laughed, always the last person to get the butt of the joke or this time, the butt of Vlad's sentence.

"This is a serious matter, not some joke!" Vlad yelled into his face. Jack backed off, knowing something was really, really wrong, and he had a sinking feeling that it had to do with what happened 2 years ago.

Vlad then strode into the house and into the basement. When he saw it, he immediately gasped and stood there, unable to comprehend what he saw. There was green goo everywhere, they were tinged with red flecks and that was when Vlad knew what they did to Danny.

Everyone came downstairs to see what made Vlad gasp. Maddie and Jack stood there, while Jazz and Sam tried to hold back their tears. Tucker was trying not to vomit at the gruesomeness of it all. That was when the trio knew that they had to save Danny no matter what.

Vlad simply said, "Why?"

Maddie asked,"Why what?"

"Why did you do this to Danny? He was your son, for God's sake!"

Jack responded by saying, "What? No, you've got it wrong. This is Phantoms blood, not Danny's."

"Are you kidding me?" Jazz talked this time. "How can you not realize that you basically made your son go through hell and now he's in a place even worse than that! All because you didn't believe him! Just look at the blood! There's red and green blood in it! How did you fail to see what was right in your eyes! You have all this technology shit!" Jazz screamed into her parents face and to prove her point, she threw the boomerang.

"That _thing_," Maddie spat the word out like it was poison, "wasn't Danny! He was Phantom! He stole Danny's face! We were trying to get Danny back, but the GIW stopped us before we could get to him! Sweetie, I know you're upset about Danny being gone, but why do you guys keep insisting that Danny is Phantom?"

"What the?!" Tucker exclaimed, a bit fearfully.

Everyone turned to see the boomerang hanging in air. There were many gasps, and two weapons powering up. Quick as lightning, Danny went over to the weapons and disabled them and went back to where he was before. All in a second. Danny was holding the boomerang, having just arrived to hear the end of Maddie's outburst. He looked at the boomerang and slowly looked up. There was pain and hate in his eyes.

"Danny?" Sam tentatively called out.

"You know...when I told you I was Phantom, I never expected all of this to happen." Danny said. Everyone was watching him with abated breath. "God, if I could take it back, I would. Do you guys even care about me at all?" He said the last part bitterly.

"Danny," Jazz tried.

"Don't Jazz, just don't." Danny said, holding up his hand. "I think it's time for me to leave Amity Park forever. This place has never appreciated me protecting them and treated me like dirt. But you," he gestured to his parents," guys were the last straw. So goodbye everyone." Danny vanished and flew far away from them.

Everyone stood in silence. Jazz and Sam were silently crying as he said goodbye. Maddie was heading towards the phone to alert the GIW that Danny had been here. Vlad went to the phone and crushed it as she was dialing. "Don't make things worse for Danny." He said, coldly to his once beloved. Jack was just staring at the wall, horrified as the repercussions of what he had done hit him. Tucker was with the girls, bravely trying not to cry and failing as a single tear went down his cheek.

* * *

_Okay so, that's it for me! Anyways! Review, Review, REVIEW, I checked the traffic stats for this story and I must say, YOU HIDERS BETTER COME OUT AND REVIEW. *Shakes fist menacingly at the shadows.* If you review, you gets cookies. :3 _

_Thanks for reviewing guys! You all get a cookie!_

DarkKing1

Dragonscorch

Jacob Taz

koryandrs - I'm trying to make it longer! It's kinda hard when you're making angst :3

Razaraga

kelmel-12132

nickorin fusionspark

KodiakWolfe13 - lol, I know how you feel, but since Danny's parents don't believe that ghosts can feel, awake vivisection it is!

WOLF - Sorry man, I don't do romance...

Thanatoss413

Mariepc - You shall see in the upcoming chapters!

JP-Rider

Jamie Phantom -Thanks for reviewing, tell the others thanks too in the review!

Nightshade6265

DPhan746

Dani Phantom - Girl, half the fics out there are about danny being hurt or being evil.

danny phantom - lol, nice name

Anonymous - You're right, I won't die because I have DAN! :3

* * *

_I gave this story a fresh coat of paint, thanks to a review from IamsoBored!_


	3. Jump City!

_All righty! Here's the story!~CM_

* * *

As Danny burst out of his home-_No! He didn't have a home anymore_, he thought bitterly. It was raining. Usually, he would enjoy the rain, but not this time. This time, he was simply flying out of town and to God knows where. He was glad though, the rain concealed his tears. He thought this scenario over so many times, but this time, he wasn't prepared. He thought he was. _God, I'm so naïve aren't I?_ Danny asked himself.

Lightning flashed in front of his face, almost hitting him. Now there was lightning bolts hitting everywhere and Danny had to swerve sharply to avoid them. A bolt flashed a second where he was.

Momentarily distracted, he let a bolt hit his neck, where the collar was.

_Shit!_ Was his thought, before he got electrocuted, the electricity enhanced by the collar. He dropped like a stone, towards the ground. When he heard the air whistling and hitting his face, he blearily opened his eyes to see the ground rushing towards him.

He went up straining against gravity. His boots clipped the ground before he shot up like a rocket. He controlled his flying immediately, thanks to the training the GIW had given him. But as he went up, something flew off his neck and dropped down into space below.

He felt his neck, shocked to feel nothing but skin. Well, scars too, but still. He felt a burst of joy and did a loop de loop.

Bolts of lightning jolted him into reality. He was right under the thundercloud. He looked everywhere, not seeing anything but darkness.

_There!_ He shot towards a spattering of lights. When he got closer, he could see a city and he turned invisible before landing in a street. He looked around and went into a pizza restaurant.

He went into the bathroom and hovered over the sink. He put his feet on the edges and turned visible, making all the rainwater drain into the sink. He was perfectly balanced as it got off him. He hopped down and looked at himself in the mirror.

A muscular boy stared back at him with piercing blue eyes. His hair had been cut by the GIW, but it was starting to look like his old style. He saw holes in his black jumpsuit. He grimaced, fingering one of the holes before deciding on something. He turned invisible and went through the wall, to see, luckily, a clothes shop.

He picked out black jeans and a blue shirt. He spotted some leather fingerless clothes and he grabbed a black leather jacket too. Putting them on, he saw himself in a large mirror in the dressing room and noticed that he needed some shoes. He put on black sneakers. _Not too shabby, Danny, you do clean up good. _He admired himself before finding a good place to sleep.

He decided on an apartment flat. Apparently the residents were on vacation, as he saw some missing items. He lay down in a soft bed. _You know….this might not be too bad…_ Danny thought to himself while falling asleep. A small part of himself cackled to himself saying, "Yea right, Fenton. Since when has everything been good for us?" Danny was deep in sleep, twitching as he went through a nightmare.

* * *

**Nightmare**

_He thrashed as they held him underwater for what seemed like hours. They finally let him up when he blacked out. The next thing he knew, he was being strapped into a table and they cut him open, hoping to see Danny's 'face.' He moaned and weakly tried to move, but it was useless. It was always useless. "Just let me die! Please for the love of God, let me die!" He begged them. He felt something break as Maddie viciously pulled at something. He gaped like a fish, before vomiting up blood. Jack and Maddie ignored him, determined to save their son, not knowing they were in actuality, killing him. They went upstairs to eat some snacks, not bothering to stitch him up. He panted and vomited up some more blood. He blacked out again._

* * *

**Reality**

Danny jerked up and felt himself. He sighed as he felt no blood, just scars. He ran his hand through his hair, breathing deeply in and out. _Another nightmare, it's just another nightmare, Danny._ He told himself, trying to reassure his body that there was no danger. After he was calmed down, he noticed sunlight stream out of a slit in the curtain. He opened it and looked at the bustling city. He took in the beautiful peaceful view before turning around. He taken 5 steps before he heard screams drifting through the window and he rushed back at the window. Al he saw was people running and panicking.

Curious, he turned into Phantom and went invisible to see where the screaming was coming from. He flew up to see a pale man, with tattoos holding money and on a motorcycle. He saw a group of superheroes next. One of them was green and one of them seemed to be a mix of robot and human. They were in a car, that kind of looked like the robot. Two were flying. One was wearing a deep purple cloak and one was orange with purple clothes. She was firing green bolts after the fleeing guy in motorcycle. They were behind the car and he heard a engine roaring as a guy in a red motorcycle came to the front. He had a cape and wearing a mask and a jumpsuit. Now Danny was even more curious. He followed them to an alley.

"Surrender Rancid!" He heard the guy in the black jumpsuit yell to Rancid.

"Teen Titans!" Rancid snarled before making his bike jump the alley into a roof and he gunned the engine, shooting across the roofs of the city. But he shot a metal web over the flying girls when he went into the air. They fell like a stone, but one of them told Robin to get Rancid.

They left, leaving the girls tangled in the web. At first the girl with the cloak said something, but on the frustration on her face, it was probably not working. The other one was trying get out, but getting them tangled even more.

I took pity on them and went over. I stayed invisible and focused my energy on a ectoplasmic dagger and I cut through the net. The girls spilled out, and the one wearing the purple cloak immediately looked around. "Who are you?" She called out.

"Nobody," I answered and left. I was walking around in my human form, trying to find information on the team and on this city. Spotting a newspaper on the ground from the corner of my eye, I went over and picked it up. 'Jump City Herald- 'Teen Titans Save The Day Again!' Frowning, I read and learned all about the Teen Titans. _So the girl with the purple cloak was Raven and the other girl was Starfire, Eh? Oh, the robot was Cyborg and the green boy was Beast Boy. The leader's name is Robin. Hmm._ I put the newspaper in a recycle bin (RECYCLE!) and I looked at the sky, noticing the sun setting. I walked to the flat and went intangible and walked through the door. I made myself a sandwich and went to bed.

* * *

_Hey guys its me, how do you like the story? Tell me in the reviews! Peace! ~CM P.S I gave this story a fresh coat of paint too!_


	4. The GIW

_Okay, so I was looking at my traffic stats, and I did a double take to see that this story got 403 VIEWS TODAY AND YESTERDAY! WHOO! THANKS EVERYONE! Seriously guys, I was thinking more on the lines of 50 views….. Thanks to animegal1357 and shin obin for reviewing! Cookies for you two! Now, without further ado, I give you Chapter 4!_

* * *

Meanwhile, while Danny had his little adventure with the Titans, the GIW had been tracking him.

First, they went to his former home, where they found Maddie in her lab chair, staring at her notes. They tried to snap her out of it, but she simply looked at them and said nothing. Unnerved by her blank stare, they went to find Jack. However, all they found was a note saying,

'_My dear Maddie, I'm so sorry._

_I can't do this anymore. The guilt is killing me. I can't believe I did that to my son, my own son. I have decided to move away and find Danny. I want to – no- I need to talk to him. _

_Until then, goodbye Maddie.'_

There were tears on the note and the agents looked at each other and silently moved out of the house.

* * *

They both decided, unanimously, to visit Sam, Danny's lover, or so they thought. They drove to her mansion in their big, black, shiny car. They rang the doorbell and Sam opened the door. What the agents saw shocked them, she had black puffy eyes and her lip was raw where she'd been biting it. When Sam saw them, her eyes steeled and her back straightened.

"Get the fuck out of this town; you've done horrible things to Danny. Don't think he's coming back here, he's not. Thanks to his 'parents'," Sam spat the word out as if it was poison, "and you guys, Danny has decided to go somewhere else. I don't know where and I'll say this again. Get the fuck out of this town!" She roared the last part and the agents jumped and scrambled for their car. They peeled out of there, leaving tire tracks in the pavement.

* * *

Sam watched them go and closed the door. She slowly slid down the length of it and burst into tears. Tucker had come down and heard the last part of her rant. He got her up and laid her on her bed, putting a wet, cool washcloth on her eyes and quietly left the room.

He knew she needed time to recuperate. He hadn't been sleeping well either, he'd been on his PDA looking for Danny. He hacked security cameras pretty much everywhere and put in a virus that would alert him when they noticed Danny's profile or alter ego. Tucker had been on high alert, but he really should sleep soon. He didn't want to leave Sam, she could do something rash… _Alright, I'm going to sleep in a room next to hers. _When he was in the room, he charged the PDA and slept on the bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the agents had been nervously looking in the rearview mirror, and hoping the she-devil that was Sam wouldn't come at them. One of them held a GPS and was tracking the collar. He told the driving agent where to go. When they'd arrived at the location, they were shocked to see the collar fried and parts dangling off it. "Oh shit! The boss is gonna kill us!" One of the agents exclaimed fearfully.

"Wait! Why don't we just look at the surrounding towns and see if he's there?" The agent holding the GPS said. He was also tapping on the GPS and he saw Jump City on the map and smiled evilly. The other agent noticed this and started laughing weirdly.

"Dude, don't, just don't. You just ruined the mood." The GPS agent said.

"Sorry, I was just trying to add to the mood." The GPS agent groaned in his head.

* * *

The Teen Titans were in the Tower. Starfire was cooking something…..weird. BB and Cyborg were grunting at the screen trying to one-up each other in a video game. Raven was meditating, forgetting about the incident where she and Starfire were saved. Robin was holed up in his room, trying to track Slade down again.

When the doorbell rang, no one bothered to get it. It was usually some fan wanting something. However when it kept ringing for 5 minutes, BB got distracted and Cyborg won the game.

"Dude! NO!" He howled as he threw the game to the floor. He stalked to the door and yanked it open.

"What!? You made me lose an IMPORTANT GAME! What is it!?" BB screamed at the GIW agents.

They leaned back slightly as he ranted at them, but one of them asked, "Have you seen him?" The agent showed him a paper with Danny's human and alter ego. BB scratched his head and said no. "Well, if you do see him, contact us immediately. He's a murderer on the loose and lies to get what he wants. Whatever you do, don't engage him. Just contact us, and we'll get him." The GPS agent said all of this with a very serious voice and gaze.

BB said," Yea, sure. Bye-bye." He closed the door and left the paper on the table next to the door, already forgotten as BB plotted his next game. "Yo! Cyborg, REMATCH!"

The agents were still at the door and blinked. One of them said "What a bunch of freaks. I'm surprised no one's tried to kidnap or experiment on them." "Yea, well. They're the only ones qualified to protect this city, so the GIW is not allowed to experiment on them." The GPS agent said this rather sadly. "Let's go back to the base." One of them suggested. "Nah, I want some pizza first." They went a pizza shop, which unfortunately for Danny, which was right across from his street. It is lucky for him to still be sleeping.

* * *

_Okay, now that the GIW's POV is done, I'm going to start working on Danny now. I know you all want some of him. *Wink, wink, nudge, nudge* Lol. There's going to be a surprise character next chapter, anyone who guesses gets 2 cookies! ~CM_


End file.
